What Remained
by Ball o' 9
Summary: A lot can happen in twenty-five years, and somethings get left behind. Sometimes...those things can be given new life. This is a short collection of one-shots that take place after He Remains.
1. Repaired

~Interlude 1: Repaired~

Everything was dark and cold, he couldn't hear any voices or feel anything. In fact…he didn't even know who HE was. He opened his eyes and saw that the room was almost pitch black. Maybe it was because his eyes weren't adjusted yet?

Looking down at his body he noticed it was made of metal, and that he was lying on what looked like a table. Upon closer inspection he noticed the metal was purple and a bit grimy. The metal creature got off the table and landed on his feet…only to immediately collapse on the ground. He hadn't realized how weak his legs were until now.

"Aww…poor little bunny, do you need daddy to help you?" He turned his head in surprise and saw a strange yellow bear looking down at him. "C'mon give me your hand, I promise I won't bite." The bear extended his hand and the purple machine grabbed it.

He got back on his feet and sat down on the table again. "…Thanks." He said quietly.

The bear tipped his hat and smiled. "Don't mention it buddy." The yellow bear sat down beside him and put his arm around him. "You remember your name little bunny?"

"I…Well my name is…" Then it hit him like a train, and his eyes widened. "Yeah…my name is Bonnie the Bunny and you're…"

"Goldie." The bear replied with a dark smile.

Bonnie gasped and tried to break away from Goldie's grip, but the bear held tight. "You…you're not going to hurt me are you?" He stuttered in fear.

Golden Freddy laughed and pulled the bunny closer to him. "Now why would I want to hurt my friend?" He began to pet Bonnie and smiled. "You're my little bunny buddy, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Bonnie squirmed awkwardly in Goldie's arms. "You're just trying to get on my good side aren't you…?" He spat bitterly and glared at the bear. "We all remember what you did to those kids."

Goldie giggled and stared at him with a grin. "You kill security guards all the time, so why do a few children matter?" The bunny's glare grew harsher and Goldie began to frown. "I've done nothing wrong…so why are you mad at me?"

"That's a lie, those kids didn't deserve to die!" Bonnie snapped at the bear and pushed him away.

"So they deserve to live, but the guards don't?" The gold bear questioned.

Bonnie rubbed the back of his head and began to stutter. "Well…yeah, they don't deserve to live."

Golden Freddy smiled and dragged the bunny back in. "Really I thought you guys hating killing security guards?"

"Wait did I say that, I meant to say that they DO deserve to live!" Bonnie panicked.

The bear's grin grew darker and he laughed. 'It looks like those _side effects_ are working fast.' He stared at a confused Bonnie with a smile. "Tell me, do you remember why you're backstage?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Can't say I do, and the last thing I remember is that I was going after the security guard."

"Well you see, you were damaged and I'm not sure how." Goldie then began to feign sadness. "They said that they wouldn't be able to fix you, everyone was saddened by your loss." Then he growled. "Well almost everyone…"

Bonnie was tilted his head in confusion. "Almost everyone…who wasn't sad that I was damaged, was it the security guard?"

Goldie couldn't help but grin at his question. "No…no, I couldn't possibly tell you." 'Not know anyways.' He held the bunny tight in his arms, almost pulling him into a hug. "What is important is that you're better now."

Bonnie felt incredibly uncomfortable in the yellow bear's arms. "I suream happy _you_ care…but I honestly want to know, who fixed me?"

Goldie began to pet him again and pulled him even closer. "I fixed you, and before you say otherwise…" He touched the Bonnie's chest. "…remember that part of me is inside of you."

Bonnie gasped in shock. "_What do you mean part of you is inside of me."_ Bonnie touched his chest in horror. "Do you mean…"

Golden Freddy laughed. "Yep…I used parts of my endoskeleton to repair you."

"Wow…thanks, thank you Goldie." The bunny said in surprise.

The bear's expression became slightly more sinister. "Now, I do have to warn you about something though."

Bonnie got worried and stared at him. "Why, is something wrong with the parts?"

Goldie shrugged. "I wouldn't say that…but they do have some side effects." He began to pet the bunny again. "Though I can't go in to detail on what the side effects are though."

As Bonnie was being petted he began to feel…relaxed, he didn't feel uncomfortable around Goldie all of a sudden. "Well…you don't have to worry about it…I'm sure it's nothing."

"Are you alright little bunny, you're acting a bit strange?" Goldie questioned him with a grin on his face.

Bonnie smiled back and hugged him. "I…I've never felt better, thanks for asking Goldie." Golden Freddy finally let go of him, and the bunny bounced off the table. He accidentally knocked over a tool box in the process though.

The noise caused the duo to flinch, but not long after the two began to laugh. "Are you always this clumsy, or are you just making a scene for me?" Goldie teased, just then he remembered something important. "Before I forget, there's someone I want you to meet." Goldie seemed a little defeated. "Unfortunately the night is almost over…"

"That's fine, I'll just visit you tomorrow night and maybe the night after that one too Goldie!" Bonnie said cheerfully.

Goldie smiled. "That sounds great little buddy, I'd love to spend another night with you." He turned around and began to walk away. "One more thing…I'd like you to call me Fredbear from now on."

Bonnie waved to his new friend. "Okay then, see you tomorrow night Fredbear!" Goldie disappeared right before his eyes, but he didn't seemed fazed by it at all.

The yellow bear began to chuckle. 'Yes I'll see you soon...and by the end of the week you'll be _mine_.'

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys!

So it's been about two weeks since I finished He Remains, and now that FNaF 3 is finally out I decided to start writing again.

So…what the hell is this story?

It's not much of a story as much as it is a short collection of one-shots. Some of them will explain things that weren't explained in the first story. Others will end up leading into the plot of the sequel (which I decided I wanted to write one).

There is one thing I wanted to stress though, there are some inconsistences with the canon "lore" in He Remains. So I decide to label this, He Remains, and the sequel as semi-canon AU. Specifically because…_**Springtrap does NOT exist in this AU**_, Golden Bonnie _is _Bonnie.

Also don't expect this to be as long as He Remains either, so expect about four or five more "chapters".


	2. Revenge

~Interlude 2: Revenge~

It was a cold and dark night, by now most of the people were off the streets. Maybe it was for the best, the only people in this town who were up this late weren't very friendly. Even the buildings in the area looked disturbing and uninviting, but there was one building in particular that no one liked anymore.

It was a pizzeria owned by a man named Carl, most people referred to him as Mr. Fazbear. That was due to both the name of his restaurant and the fact that no one knew his actual last name. The pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, used to be a pretty popular place in the 70's to early 80's.

Not many people knew why the original Fazbear's shut down, but a select few knew exactly why it shut down. None of them ever returned after the final restaurant closed, that changed on this very night. If you were close to the pizzeria on this night, you could've heard strange noises coming from one of the alleyways.

A man in a dark purple hoodie was the one making these noises, he was currently ripping off boards that were covering a hole in the side of the restaurant. He was breathing heavily as he frantically ripped the boards off the wall. He climbed through the hole and pulled a flashlight out of his back pocket.

"Goddamn…this place looks like a mess." The man thought out loud as he scanned the area with his flashlight. Looking around he saw just how dilapidated the building had become, he would have been sad if he wasn't panicking so much.

He stepped into the main room, a that room used to be filled with smiling children and laughter. He sat down in one of the chairs and covered his face with his hands. "It's my fault…I ruined everything." The image of six children flashed through his mind, he got up and clutched the flashlight in his hand even tighter. "Fuck it…let's just do what I came here to do."

Sitting up and pushing the chair back into its place, he walked towards a door with a dirty glass window son it. He opened the door and covered his nose to block out the musty smell of the room. He shined the flashlight on the desk and saw a small glint underneath some papers. "Let's hope they aren't awake…" The man said as he shakily pulled a key out of the mess of papers.

He walked out and shut the door behind him, he stared at the door across from him in fear. "Alright…I'm ready." He slowly shuffled towards the door, afraid of what was on the other side. The key was slowly inserted into the door's lock and twisted, the clicking of the lock made the man jump. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pushed.

"Damn door…I can't tell if something is blocking it or if it's jammed." He kicked the door and it finally came crashing open. "Not…exactly what I wanted to happen, but I'll take it." He said as quietly as possible and snuck into the room.

He shined his light around the room and saw a group of broken animatronics. "Man…I haven't seen you guys in like what, 15 years or so?" The machines didn't give him a response, not like he expected to get one anyways.

The man sat down by Freddy and took a quick peek at the others. "It's just like before I left, Freddy and Foxy are in the best condition, while Chica looks awful…" He paused and took one more look around the room. "That's weird, I could've sworn they were still using Bonnie." He shrugged it off and turned his attention back to Freddy.

He removed the bear's head and pulled a screw driver from his pocket. "I haven't done this in a while, but I'm pretty sure the chip is in his head." He removed a panel on the back of the endoskeleton's head and shined his light into it.

His eyes widened as he stared in shock and shined his light at every angle. "Where the hell is it…I can't find the chip, did somebody already take it out." Shoved Freddy's head back on him and checked Foxy and Chica, neither of them what he was looking for. "Alright, this isn't a complete bust…I just need to get out of this room."

He ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he pulled a matchbox out of his pocket. "All I got to do is light this place on fire, then that'll be one problem off my shoulders." He lit one of the matches, but something hit him on the back of the head and it fell out of his hands.

A metal foot crushed the match and he felt someone pick him up off the floor. "What are you doing here after hours without your suit on, don't you know that's against the rules?" He lifted his up and saw the most horrifying thing he'd ever saw. It was Bonnie, but he was yellow and looked heavily torn up.

"No…no please…don't kill me." The man's breathing was quick and his heart was beating like a drum.

"Well well…what to we have here Bon?" He heard a raspy and sinister voice behind him, he turned around and saw a yellow animatronic bear.

"Please…I didn't mean it…Fredbear I'm sorry…please don't kill me!" The man begged the animatronic as he began to cry.

Goldie smiled and stared at his friend. "What do you think we should do Bonnie?" The yellow Bonnie pointed towards his uncovered teeth and opened his mouth up wide. "Really, you want to do that?" The bear said with a dark smile.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The man in the purple hoodie was screaming at the top of his lungs as Golden Freddy lifted him up and carried him over to Bonnie.

"Don't you remember the rules, we're trying to help you." The yellow bear said as he jammed the man into Bonnie's open mouth.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME, THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" The man yelled as lost feeling in his legs, and his vision began to slowly blur. "I don't…no…please…I'm…sorry…" The man felt a strange feeling in his back and his vision went completely black.

Goldie smiled began to falter as the man died, the strange feeling in the back of his head faded as the man died. "Well that was weird…but hey we got another one of those "endoskeletons" breaking in." The two yellow animatronics began to laugh."

Bonnie's foot hit something and he picked it up. "He Fred, you know what these thing are?" He held up a box of matches and looked at them in confusion.

The yellow bear shook his head. "Not sure I remember what they do, but hold on to them anyways." He also noticed the bloody head of the human inside of him. "You okay with that guy inside of you, want me to clean him out."

The yellow rabbit smiled at his friend. "Nah, it's actually pretty cool."

* * *

Author's Note:

Well Bonnie has officially gone insane.

While I never directly mentioned it this part of the mini-series takes place in 2003.

…that's about it.


	3. Remains

~Interlude 3: Remains~

"Listen man, this thing is trying to kill me!" A man with shaggy black hair shouted into a cell phone.

"I told you to check on those vents dude, I told you that you'd see some gnarly shit if you didn't." A casual and lazy voice responded.

"Pretty sure when that _thing_ tried to grab me and gnaw my face off it seemed PRETTY DAMN REALISTIC!" He sarcastically yelled into his phone.

"Jeez man calm down, besides you only got one more night with Trap and then we can declare Fazbear's Fright open for business!" The man on the other end said enthusiastically.

"You gotta be kidding me…the place isn't safe for ME, how is going to be safe for anyone else?" The black haired man jumped after hearing a loud chime play throughout the building. "There is no way in hell I'm doing another night of this."

"C'mon man, it's only one more night…I'll freaking pay you man." The phone "dude" begged his friend.

The man's eyes widened and he began to smirk. "So…how much money are we talking about here?"

A laugh was heard on the other end of the call. "Not cool man, not cool."

From around the corner there was the sound of stifled giggling, standing there were two animatronics. "So what do you got planned for tonight Fred?" A golden bunny tried to hold back his excitement. "Are we going to get him tonight, or are we going to drive him insane?"

Golden Freddy seemed less enthusiastic then his friend, but you could still see a murderous look in his eye. "Well Bon I was thinking…"

Bonnie cut the bear off mid-sentence by putting a finger on his lips. "Now Fred...you know we have an agreement." The bunny said with a smirk.

Goldie began to pet Bonnie on the head while the grin on his face grew wider. "Of course…how could I forget about our deal…I'm sorry for my mistake _Trap._"

_Trap_ blushed and rubbed the back off his head. "So...uh…what were you about to say?"

The bear glanced at the human inside of a small office-like room. "I was going to say that I'm getting bored of scaring the guy."

If Trap had any eyebrows they would be raised right now. "Really, I thought you liked giving him hallucinations and stuff?"

"While I do love making that human scream and flail around like an idiot, it's just not as interesting anymore." Goldie said as he began to mess with the ventilation.

"Well you got any other ideas genius or am I going to have to do all the work again?" The bunny grinned slyly at his friend.

Goldie chuckled darkly and turned to the other yellow animatronic. "Don't worry about that...I got a plan, and you're going to do your fair share of the work."

Trap rolled his eyes. "So I pretty much have to all of the work...is that right buddy?"

"Don't be so lazy _Bon_." Golden snickered at his friend's glare, he walked over to his friend and began to pet him. "Feel better now bunny buddy, or do you need a belly rub too?"

Trap wanted to slap him upside the head, but he couldn't be mad at Fred. "You're lucky you're my friend Fredbear." He looked over at the wall and saw the remains of Foxy hung on the wall...being used as a lamp. "You're real lucky, I could've made you into a lamp like your brother."

Goldie laughed and poked Foxy's nose, a small squeak came out of it. "Yeah...I guess you're right, still it's not like I'd give you a chance, bun."

"Whatever you say lemon bear." The bunny rolled his eyes and stared at his friend. "Okay back on topic, what exactly is your plan?"

The yellow bear sat down and continued messing with the ventilation. "Alright it's pretty simple, all you got to do is walk up to the guard's room and make sure he doesn't fix the vents."

The bunny tilted his head in confusion. "That's it?"

Goldie nodded. "Yeah sort of, after he starts panicking come back to me and then we can get to the fun part."

Trap's ears perked up and a smile spread across his face. "I can't wait, the suspense is killing me." He walked away and heard an annoying laugh somewhere towards the back of the building. "He doesn't honestly think that works does he?" The animatronic peaked out from behind the glass and stared at the man with black hair.

The man looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the yellow bunny staring at him. "Hey you...thing..." He stared at the animatronic in fear and began to sweat. "Okay...you want to have a staring contest Springtrap?" The animatronic didn't move an inch and continued to stare at him. "You're on."

The two of them continued to stare at each other, the man was beginning to sweat more than usual. 'Please don't turn off, c'mon vents stay online...' He knew he was screwed when a red light started flashing and then room became unbearably stuffy. 'Fuck...I can't breathe...my head feels like shit..."

Trap noticed that man was beginning to pass out, he ran across the hall and stood right outside his door. When he looked into the room he could hear the man swearing and coughing. 'Come on...pull up that little machine of yours, you know you want to.'

'I can't take this anymore, I need to reboot the ventilation now.' The yellow bunny ran into the room and knocked the tablet out of his hands. 'I'm dead…I can't even breathe anymore.' He felt himself being lifted off the ground and carried out of the room. 'Probably going to get stuffed into an animatronic.' Thoughts of how he would die began flashing in his head, and in a matter of seconds he felt cold…

…cold, hard pavement outside of the horror attraction. 'Wait…did that thing…save me from suffocating inside of there?' The man slowly picked himself up and slowly walked towards his car. "Fuck this…I'm not staying here another night…not until they fix that ventilation." He grumbled as he opened the door to his car.

Trap stared at him through a crack in the door and smiled, he turned around and heading back down the hallway. "So Fredbear you said that there was a fun part to this, because I'm starting to feel pretty bored.

"Oh trust me, knowing you you'll love this." Goldie continued smiling as he motioned for his friend to hand him something. "You remember that tiny box you found all those years ago, back when we stuffed that on guy into you."

The yellow bunny pulled out a small box of matches and gave Goldie a confused look. "So what about them, I don't get what you're plan is…" The bunny's face grew dark and a sinister smile spread across his face.

"Do you understand the plan now, or do you still need more help?" Golden chuckled at the glare he received. "This is going to be a big one Trap, you sure you'll be fine?"

Trap turned to his friend and lit one of the matches. "I'll be fine, just sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

Author's Note:

Welcome to Interlude 3

…aka that part where Bonnie becomes a psycho arsonist and Goldie gets really touchy-feely.

So this little mini-series has been all about Bonnie/Golden Bonnie/Springtrap and Golden Freddy/Fredbear, so what's the next part going to be about?

…neither of them.


	4. Return

~Interlude 4: Return~

"This better be important, you woke me up a good three or four hours before I usually do." A brown haired man complained while chugging down _another _cup of coffee.

The man sitting opposite to him took his eyes off his newspaper and raised an eyebrow. "You wake up at two in the afternoon?" The red haired man glanced at the empty coffee cup and sighed. "Isn't that the fifth coffee you've had today?"

"It's not my fault you interrupted my sleep schedule." He threw the cup into a nearby trash can and turned back to the other man. "Alright, you said you something to show me Jeremy?" Jeremy handed the newspaper over to the other man, he stared at the paper in shock. "Fazbear's Fright burned to the ground!?"

"I knew this _horror_ attraction wouldn't last long, it's karma for them shitting on the restaurant's legacy." The redhead's face contorted in disgust and glared at the newspaper.

"The legacy, you mean before the murders happened asked?" The brown haired man asked his friend.

Jeremy facepalmed and grabbed the paper back from him. "Yes, of course Mike…I'm talking about the golden years when the animatronics murdered security guards."

"It's not like I remember the "golden years", I didn't even know this town existed until the early 90's." Mike sat his head down on the table and began to massage his temples. "So that's it…you dragged me out here to tell me about some burnt down haunted house?"

"Actually, there is something else I wanted to show you." Jeremy then grabbed the backpack he'd brought with him and began digging through it.

The younger man wasn't amused with all of the Fazbear talk, his headache didn't help either. "I already have a headache from staying up till six in the morning…what, do you have more newspapers to show me?"

Whatever the redhead grabbed from his backpack, he shoved into pocket. "No…it's something more important."

Mike crossed his arms and leaned his chair back to relax. "You going to tell me or are we going to sit here staring into space all day?"

He couldn't have possibly prepared himself for what Jeremy was about to say.

The elder night guard cleared his throat and uncomfortably shifted in his chair. "I was thinking about reviving Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria…"

If Mike would have been drinking anything it would've been sprayed all over his friend. "You've been thinking about doing _what_!?" As he stared at Jeremy in shock his headache slowly got worse. "I haven't had a headache this bad since I last saw Golden Freddy."

"I know it sounds like a bad idea, but this is something I've wanted to do for years." The older man thought back to the time when the pizzeria was at its prime. "You might not like the animatronics, but they were like friends to me."

"Even if you want to reopen the pizzeria, it's not like you have money or even the rights to do so." Mike grabbed some pills for his headache as talked to his friend.

Jeremy wanted to slap him upside the head. "Mike…I've told you many times, I already have the rights to the pizzeria." He groaned.

"Oh yeah, I sort of forgot that you and Carl were the people that created the original restaurant." He mentally slapped himself and looked at his disappointed friend. "Wait, even if you have the rights what about the money?"

The older man pulled out a sizable amount of cash from his pockets. "You know Mike, it _pays _to a job."

Mike glared at the redhead and handed the receipt for his coffee over to him. "I appreciate the free coffee Jerry." His voice mocking the older man and causing him to glare at the younger man. "Besides, I have a job...for once."

He wasn't positive, but Jeremy could swear he saw a look of disbelief on the other man's face. "You still think I can't do it?"

He popped the headache pills into his mouth and downed it with a glass of water. "No it's not that, I'm just wondering...what about the animatronics?"

The redhead reached into his pocket and pulled out three AI chips. "I took these out of the animatronics before the restaurant closed down." He looked down at the chips and smiled. "We can rebuild the animatronics with these, we can simply replace their exoskeletons and endoskeletons."

"There's only three of them, what happened to the fourth one?" Mike saw the older man's face become downcast.

"When I went to the restaurant, I couldn't find Bonnie so I could only get the other's AI chips." His face slightly lit up as he turned back to Mike. "Although...I do have some good news about Bonnie."

"You finally found Bonnie?" The younger man questioned.

Jeremy shook his head with a smile. "Even better, I managed to get Bonnie completely intact."

This caused Mike to smile, Bonnie was always his favorite animatronic. "I thought the fire destroyed everything?"

"Somethings managed to survive the fire, like Bonnie and some of the Toy animatronic's parts." He scowled after he finished talking and groaned. "I've never liked the Toys, I'll never understand why Carl replaced the originals."

Mike gave him a confused look. "Wait, there were more animatronics?"

The redhead nodded and put the chips back into his backpack. "That's right, you weren't around in 87'."

The young man smirked. "Wow what a hypocrite, you complain that I forget everything and then you forget something I talked about _five _minutes ago." He laughed when his friend rolled his eyes, and finished the rest of his water. "Okay...back to Bonnie, since he's been inactive for twenty something years and survived a fire I'm guessing he's not in the best condition."

Jeremy frowned and handed a picture of the bunny to the other man. "He's going to need a lot of work, not even the originals looked this bad after we refurbished them."

The animatronic bunny was heavily worn and torn, with the entirety of mouth uncovered and his exoskeleton had lost its purple color, instead it was a faded yellow color. "Well...I can see why those Fazbear Fright freaks used him, he looks like an abomination!" Mike ripped the picture in half and threw it in the trash, his friend stared at him in surprise. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing I can't fix."

"You mean...you want to help me bring the place back to life?" The redhead's face lit up when he nodded his head. "I thought you hated that place, you said you never wanted to go back!"

"Well for one I could use a second job...and two...I sort of like the animatronics myself." The young man grinned put his hands behind his head. "I mean...they were actually pretty nice when they weren't trying to kill me."

Jeremy grinned as he got up from his chair and held his hand out to Mike. "I guess I'm not the boss of you anymore Mr. Schmidt."

He smiled and shook his former boss's hand. "Guess so Mr. Fitzgerald." The two exited the cafe and were about to go in separate directions until Mike turned around. "Hey...about that fire, do you know what caused it?"

"They said it was most likely the faulty wiring, but some people believe that some vandals burned it to the ground." Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the younger man. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I just have this nagging feeling that something _more _happened."

* * *

No one investigated the fire in any great detail, most of the crews that ran by it barely inspected the area. They were missing one crucial piece of evidence, among the burnt remnants of Freddy Fazbear's relics there was a small burnt object.

It was a match.

* * *

Author's Note:

Jeez it's about time I finished this thing.

Yeah…this was a pretty short collection of one-shots, but I feel like it does what it needs to do. In the end this little mini-series was more or less a break after finishing He Remains (even if I was being a bit lazy).

As for the _actual_ sequel to He Remains, it's coming. I haven't started writing yet, but I can imagine the first chapter coming out sometime early next week. To tell the truth I'm more excited to write He Remains 2 (or whatever I decide to call it) then continue writing one-shots about it.

So I'm sorry if this was a little disappointing in comparison, I guess I need to get back into the writing spirit.

**Gooday and goodnight.**


End file.
